


wrapped around your finger

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blackmail, Dark, F/M, Femdom, Forbidden, High School, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Obsession, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, Stalking, Student/Teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap, dom!rey, student!Ben, sub!Ben, teacher!Rey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Собираясь устроиться на работу учителем, Рей снимает дом Люка, пока тот находится в творческом отпуске. Она помыслить не могла, что горячий садовник, ею же соблазнённый, может оказаться одним из её новых учеников.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

Она переехала в хороший район, семейный; соседи всегда здороваются, когда она пробегает мимо. Воздух позднего лета липкий и тягостный, но едва ли это беспокоит Рей, отправившуюся на утреннюю пробежку. Небо раскрашено в нежно-розовые и ярко-оранжевые тона. Пот собирается бисером по линии роста волос прежде, чем она достигает конца своего квартала.

Ей повезло, что профессор Скайуокер взял в этом году академический отпуск, сдав ей своё жилище за копейки. Дом — простенький коттедж на две спальни с белыми ставнями и кедровым сайдингом — ужасно уютен, а задний дворик в послеполуденные часы полон солнечного света. Идеальное местечко для отдыха; с пивом в руке она смакует последние денёчки перед окончанием летних каникул.

Рей не хотела становиться учительницей английского, но, как и многим людям её профессии, мечтавшим возглавить списки бестселлеров, ей приходится каким-то образом оплачивать счета... Преподавание казалось лучшим вариантом. Или, по крайней мере, приемлемым компромиссом. И Альдераанская частная школа с яркими, энергичными учениками должна была стать именно им. Может, здесь она найдёт вдохновение, задумалась Рей, вежливо помахав пожилому мужчине на старом Мустанге, который проезжал мимо.

Здесь такое же хорошее место для новых начинаний, как и любое другое, решила Рей. Зарплата немного выше среднего. Её временный дом — мил и уютен. Она — свободна и изолирована; ей невыносимо одиноко и скучно, но после этих выходных начнётся учебный год, и Рей заранее видит себя занятой настолько, что времени ныть об отсутствии личной жизни у неё попросту не останется.

После пробежки Рей жарит яичницу и, уплетая тосты с арахисовым маслом, листает новостную ленту, в которой не находит ничего интересного. Приняв душ, она ныряет в шкаф. Вся одежда висит по цвету: тёмные юбки-карандаши и юбки-колокольчики, кремовых и пастельных цветов блузки и свитера, нейтральные каблуки, сочетающиеся с комплектами одежды. В магазине одежды она чувствовала себя ребёнком в кондитерской, когда рыскала по вешалке распродажи с деньгами, отложенными ею с зарплаты, которую получала в пабе университетского городка. Ей всего двадцать четыре года, но она чувствует себя совсем взрослой, прикасаясь к мягкому материалу.

Остаток дня она проводит лениво. На заднем дворе, на старом, рваном покрывале, Рей зачитывается изношенным, потрёпанным томиком своей тайной страсти — «Унесёнными ветром» — когда слышит стук в дверь.

— Странно, — бормочет Рей, приподнимаясь на локтях и вглядываясь сквозь раздвижные двери в сторону входа. За этим ничего не следует, поэтому она расслабляется, снова обращая взгляд к книге. Рей отвлекается и не сразу замечает, как кто-то загораживает солнечный свет, отбрасывая длинную тень и тем самым ошеломляя её.

— Привет. 

Её глазам требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть. Высокий мужчина с тёмными волосами длиной до плеч нависает над ней; Рей дёргается, пытаясь сесть. Она — почти голая, в одном лишь крохотном бикини, купленном специально для того, чтобы позагорать, и над ней застыл незнакомец.

— Прошу прощения! — восклицает она. — Нельзя врываться в чужие дома... 

— Ты кто такая? Где Люк?

Рей хмурится. 

— Он в творческом отпуске... А я пока снимаю дом, — поднявшись, она с резким вдохом замечает, что едва до груди ему достаёт. Чувак — здоровенный. Широкие плечи, длинные ноги, а ладони кажутся достаточно большими, чтобы охватить её талию в кольцо. Рей чувствует на груди его пристальный взгляд, отчего по шее начинает ползти жар. Она вспотела и, вероятно, не такая свеженькая от долгого лежания на солнце. А он довольно привлекателен.

— Я должен газон подстричь. Это ничего? Не возражаете...? — кивает он на одеяло и книгу, лежащие на земле. Рей бросает взгляд на газон — который не выглядит особенно запущенным, но что она в этом понимает? Никогда прежде у неё не было двора, о котором нужно заботиться. 

— Нет, нет, — быстро отвечает Рей, наклонившись, чтобы подобрать книгу в мягкой обложке и одеяло. Услышав лёгкий вздох — задушенный звук из глубин его горла — она ухмыляется. Наверняка на её зад пялится! Стоит ей выпрямиться и глянуть на него, он слегка краснеет. 

— Приступайте, — говорит она голосом более хриплым, чем планировала.

Незнакомый газонокосильщик сглатывает и кивает. 

— Спасибо, мэм.

Рей улыбается, направляясь в дом. Складывая одеяло, она бросает книгу на кухонный стол, чувствуя себя озорной — в хорошем смысле. Открыв пиво, она наблюдает из окна кухни, как парень вытаскивает из сарая газонокосилку. Наблюдает, как он собирает волосы в беспорядочный узел на затылке, приоткрывая восхитительные уши, которые немножко торчат, острую линию скул, волевой подбородок. Наблюдает, как, сняв футболку, он швыряет ту на кирпичную веранду. Его грудь широка, плечи и руки крепки и мускулисты.

Рей делает глоток Короны, когда эти мышцы напрягаются; он дёргает шнур стартера, и косилка оживает оглушительным рёвом. 

— Ничего себе, — шепчет она. У неё в животе разливается жар, стоит ей представить, на что способны эти руки — поднять её? Подбросить? Покраснев, Рей прислоняется к прохладной столешнице, вглядываясь в кухонное окно.

Должно быть, сочетание скуки и сексуального неудовлетворения вынуждают её глядеть с восхищением. Да, он выглядит отлично и физически хорошо сложен. Да, не сводя с него глаз, она выпила два пива; мысли её текут вяло, а кожа розовеет. Кусая губы, Рей вспоминает каждую виденную ею дрянную порнушку, которая начиналась точно так же. Пейдж, её лучшая подруга, застебет Рей за подобную банальность.

В конце концов она решает, что, возможно, в порно что-то есть. Закончив работу, он убирает косилку обратно в ветхий сарайчик, а Рей выходит во двор, держа в руках две открытые бутылки пива, на которых из-за влажности позднего августа почти мгновенно собираются капли конденсата.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он, когда она предлагает бутылку. Рей кивает. На ней до сих пор крошечное зелёное бикини; влажные трусики вжимаются в маленькую киску. — Люк заплатит мне, не волнуйтесь.

— О, ладно, — отвечает Рей. А был шанс предложить альтернативную оплату... она кусает губы, глядя, как дёргается кадык, пока он пьёт пиво. — Я новенькая здесь. Никого не знаю.

— Дружелюбное место, — замечает парень. Кожа на его длинном носу слегка обгорела. — Такая женщина, как вы, с лёгкостью заведёт друзей. 

— Надеюсь, так и будет, — мурлычет Рей. Выпивка придаёт ей храбрости, подталкивая её вперёд. Протянув руку, которая в сравнении с его собственной кажется довольно изящной, она касается его плеча. Он вспотел, и кожа его под её ладонью раскалена. — Кстати, меня Рей зовут.

Глянув на её руку, он поднимает взгляд. 

— Я Бен.

— Приятно с тобой познакомиться.

Она же не выдумала себе это — когда их взгляды встречаются, температура между ними накаляется. В её животе разливается трепет, но это кажется неизбежным, когда она ступает ближе и ближе, до тех пор пока не прижимается к нему грудью. Бен глядит на неё сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Рей считает его красивым. Она одинока; а из-за пива стала смелей. Коснувшись его челюсти, она встаёт на цыпочки и прижимается своим ртом к его.

В мгновение ока он прижимает её к себе. Ладони — большие и тяжёлые — обжигают. Она скулит, стоит ему сжать её задницу в одной руке, а второй скользнуть по шее, запутавшись в каштановых волосах. Бен дёргает её ещё ближе; маленькая грудь вжимается в его тело, прямо над рельефным прессом. Рей с удовольствием кладёт руку ему на живот, чувствует, как подрагивают крепкие мышцы.

— Какая ж ты охуенная, — рычит он ей на ухо, едва Рей запрокидывает голову. Бен шлёпает её по заднице, и Рей мяукает. Солнце в самом зените, припекает сильно. А внутри есть кондиционер.

— Хочешь принять душ? — она отстраняется, изображая застенчивость, цепляясь пальцами за петельки на ремне его джинсов. 

— Бля, конечно, — отвечает Бен. Она тянет его к дверям, раздвинув которые, оборачивается через плечо. Желает убедиться, что он не отстаёт. Он следует за ней. Стянув с себя верхнюю часть купальника, она, не прикрывая груди, швыряет клочок ткани в сторону. Из-за холодного кондиционированного воздуха соски затвердевают и ноют, и Рей игриво хихикает, когда Бен ловит её за талию. Одна из его огромных рук накрывает грудь, и он стонет, сжимая в ладони маленький холмик. Рей ведёт их в ванную, пока он стискивает её в объятиях. Их ноги путаются, но по пути им удаётся не упасть.

Ванная Люка — в кремовых и синих оттенках; глубокая ванна сочетается с раковиной, вертикальный душ оборудован стеклянной дверью. Ненадолго отстранившись, Рей тянется включить воду. Стаскивая с себя трусики, она наслаждается взглядом Бена, скользящим по её стройным ножкам и мягкому изгибу бёдер. Лениво задумавшись, она решает, что именно это сделала бы современная Скарлетт О'Хара.

— Снимай штаны, — хрипло приказывает Рей, и стремление Бена подчиниться почти комично; едва не разорвав ширинку, он стаскивает с себя джинсы вместе с боксерами. При виде великолепного члена — твёрдого и устремлённого к пупку сквозь поросль густых, тёмных волос — её рот распахивается, образуя идеальное «О». Он... ну, он определённо пропорционален, думает Рей, толстый и длинный, и ей не терпится почувствовать, как он её растянет.

Отрегулировав температуру воды, Рей скользит в тесную кабинку, отделанную кафелем; Бен следует за ней. Внутри едва ли можно развернуться, но под тёплыми брызгами они оба задыхаются, и звуки эти эхом отдаются от стен. Чувствуя печальную пустоту внутри, она решает приступить к делу.

Обхватив ладошкой член, Рей нежно тянет его, слегка сжимая.

— У меня противозачаточный имплант, — тихо говорит она, многозначительно глядя на него. — И я здорова.

— Я-я тоже, — задыхается Бен. Его лицо искажается от удовольствия, но с губ срывается тихое "нет", стоит ей отнять руку. Обернувшись к нему спиной, она вжимается грудью в прохладную плитку и выгибает спину, выпячивая задницу. Ёрзая, она оглядывается через плечо. Бен выглядит так, будто выиграл в лотерею: взгляд его больших, тёмных глаз скользит по её плоти подобно каплям воды, стекающим по коже. Разгоряченная киска дрожит в предвкушении.

Рей счастливо вздыхает, стоит Бену схватить её за бёдра. Ему приходится немного склониться, согнуть колени. Но наконец почувствовав, как толстая головка члена скользит между намокшими от возбуждения складочками, она тихо стонет. Он толкается в неё, и Рей удивлённо ойкает — жгучая растяжка напоминает ей о самом первом разе, поэтому она выгибается сильнее, на этот раз не прикола ради.

— Блядь, — шипит Бен сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ты — пиздец — такая узкая! 

Дёрнувшись вперёд, он не останавливается до тех пор, пока таз не врезается в твёрдые полушария её задницы. Громко рыкнув, он подаётся назад, прежде чем вломиться в неё снова.

Его движения грубы и неровны; они необузданны, и Рей не может прекратить одобрительно стонать. Она уже невероятно близка; жаркая спираль внизу живота скручивается всё сильнее, когда он начинает долбить по той самой идеальной точке. Потянувшись вниз, она начинает растирать клитор; заметив это, Бен стонет. 

— Ты, блядь, трогаешь себя, — замечает он удивлённо; в глубоком голосе сквозит замешательство. — Хочу... Хочу, чтобы ты кончила. — Каждое слово он сопровождает жёстким толчком, въёбывая её в стену, из-за чего чувствительные соски просто идеально трутся о прохладную поверхность плитки.

— Так близко, Бен, — шепчет она. — Продолжай, не останавливайся... ещё немножко! — Звуки мокрой, ударяющейся друг о друга плоти, рваное дыхание и стоны прямо порно достойны. Никогда прежде Рей не была так сильно рада собственному уголку, в котором можно не беспокоиться о соседях. Бен крепче сжимает её бёдра, и она чувствует, как он увеличивается у неё внутри.

— Сейчас кончу, — предупреждает он. И это всё, что ей требуется — глаза закатываются, в ушах шумит кровь, тёплая влажность сжимается, трепеща по всей длине. Он продолжает вонзаться в неё до тех пор, пока не врезается с такой силой, что достаёт до самой шейки матки. 

— Блядь, Рей! — грубо кричит он. Она чувствует струи горячей спермы, заполняющей её изнутри. И всё это просто невероятно. Её сотрясают афтершоки; она дрожит, задыхаясь и прислонившись щекой к стене. Спустя долгое время Бен выскальзывает из неё, и она чувствует, как, присев позади, он сминает её задницу, раздвигая ягодицы. Он оценивает проделанную работу, без сомнения; белая сперма стекает сейчас по внутренней поверхности бёдер.

Они быстро ополаскиваются, и Рей на дрожащих ногах провожает его до двери, как только он одевается. 

— Спасибо, за... Эмм... Подстриженный газон.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Рей.

Из-за кривой ухмылки он выглядит моложе, очаровательнее. Она машет ему вслед и смотрит, как он забирается в грузовик, припаркованный в конце подъездной дорожки.


	2. II

Ему никто не поверит, поэтому Бен никому и не рассказывает о нереальной встрече с красоткой, снимающей дом его дяди. О том, что дядя Люк остался в уединённом поместье в Италии и работал над романом во время отпуска, он совершенно забыл. Мать рассказала об этом перед тем, как свалить в поездку по всему штату на время избирательной кампании. Отец, правда, остался рядом — обычно тусуясь в гараже, он возился с чем-то и слушал по радио классический рок.

Меньше всего Бен ожидал обольщения сексуальной красавицы старше его по возрасту. Когда ему никто не открыл дверь, он решил, что Люк читает на заднем дворе. Но вместо этого, наткнувшись на Рей, Бен почувствовал себя извращенцем. На ней было самое крохотное бикини из всех когда-либо виденных им (а он смотрел дохера порнухи, и это что-то да значит). Её кожа блестела от пота, а золотистый загар оттенял светло-зелёную ткань купальника.

Отчего-то он знал, что она наблюдает за тем, как он толкает косилку туда-обратно. На протяжении всего этого времени он был твёрд. Он был счастлив, когда она принесла ему пива. А когда она его поцеловала, стал ещё счастливее.

Такое чувство, что ему всё это приснилось. Бен едва мог усидеть на месте все выходные, чувствуя неугомонное беспокойство и необходимость двигаться. Заскочил Хакс; они взорвали косяк, пока на бейсбольном поле на окраине района палили фейерверки в честь Дня труда. Бен хотел рассказать ему — он разрывался от желания рассказать хоть кому-то — что на пороге совершеннолетия он наконец-то потерял девственность. Но что-то заставило его остановиться. Просто всё будто за уши притянуто. Хакс назвал бы его лжецом, а у Бена нет доказательств обратного. Ничего материального, по крайней мере. Его воспоминаний, явных и чертовски горячих, закольцованных в его сознании, недостаточно для кого-то вроде Хакса. Не стоит даже пытаться.

Утро понедельника наступает слишком рано; солнце светит слишком ярко, и Бен лупит по будильнику, заставляя его заткнуться. Он тащится в душ, после чего натягивает новые джинсы (мать раздраженно цыкнула о паре дюймов, на которые он вырос за лето, из-за чего прошлогодние штаны стали слишком коротки) и выцветшую футболку с рок-группой. Хан даже не проснулся, чтобы проводить его; Лея позвонила вчера вечером, пожелав удачи. Съев на завтрак бутерброд всухомятку, он запивает апельсиновым соком из коробки. Схватив рюкзак, ключи и бумажник, Бен отправляется в школу.

Он фантазирует о Рей и её крошечных розовых сиськах. Думает о подтянутой попке, прижимавшейся к его тазу, пока он исступлённо въёбывал её в стену. О жаркой киске, которая дрожала и сжималась вокруг члена, пока она кончала.

Альдераанская частная школа крута лишь названием. Ни тебе специальной формы, ни обвитых плющом зданий. Лишь плоские, кирпичные стены и сотни студентов, слоняющихся вокруг. Заметив, что он — один из самых высоких людей в школе, Бен сутулится, чтобы не выделяться. В коридорах громко хлопают шкафчики и не утихают разговоры. Бен редко пользуется своим шкафчиком: тот расположен слишком далеко от главного учебного корпуса, поэтому ему приходится таскать рюкзак с собой на протяжении целого дня.

Он находит Хакса, тот торчит вместе с друзьями около класса мистера Кеноби. Первый урок английского у них общий. Фазма, блондинка-амазонка со стервозным характером, в которую Хакс немножко влюблён, бубнит о каких-то летних курсах, куда она ходила, и Рыжий ловит каждое её слово. Бен закатывает глаза. Как только звенит первый звонок, они открывают дверь в класс и заваливаются внутрь. Бен и его друзья всегда сидят на задних партах, где им, скорее всего, удастся без каких-либо проблем вздремнуть.

Звонит звонок на урок; класс погружается в тихую болтовню, а мистера Кеноби до сих пор нет.

— Думаешь, старик копыта наконец-то отбросил ? — шипит По Дэмерон, гиеня над своей дебильной шуткой.

— Губу закатай, — отвечает Бен.

Затем распахивается дверь, и в класс входит миниатюрная темноволосая женщина, с головой уткнувшаяся в книгу. На плече сумка, из под облегающей темно-синей юбки выглядывают длинные ноги. Красные каблуки цокают по полу. Дрожь скользит вдоль его позвоночника; Бен резко втягивает воздух. Уронив сумку на большой деревянный стол, она стягивает с плеч куртку и, повернувшись спиной к классу, выводит маркером «мисс Ниима» на доске.

— Ого, — выдаёт Хакс.

— Вот это жопка! — восторгается По.

Бен узнаёт эту жопку.

Ужас камнем оттягивает желудок, подмышки мгновенно потеют, а живот скручивает в узел.

— Как видите, я мисс Ниима. Буду заменять мистера Кеноби. 

Она оборачивается лицом к классу, и Бен проглатывает стон, стоит члену в джинсах дёрнуться. За исключением этого он застыл; руки так плотно сжимают край стола, что костяшки пальцев белеют.

Это она. Рей.

Она выглядит старше в сравнении с тем, когда он видел её в последний раз. Может, из-за официальной одежды или очков в черепаховой оправе на веснушчатом носу. Возможно, дело в поведении — в прямой осанке и занятом ею месте учителя у доски. 

_"Я знаю, как ты выглядишь раздетой_ , — думает Бен. Пульс стучит в его больших ушах. — _Я знаю, как ощущается твоя киска"._

Проходит минута, пока её взгляд скользит по классу, но, в конце концов, это происходит. Их глаза встречаются. Её щёки под люминесцентными лампами темнеют. Бен сглатывает; взгляд его карих глаз чуть расфокусирован. Женщина, с которой он потерял девственность, теперь его училка по английскому.

Увидев, что она собирается что-то сказать — вероятно, нечто компрометирующее — Бен едва заметно качает головой. На её лице проскальзывает понимание, и мисс Ниима продолжает не спеша изучать своих новых учеников.

— Вы же выпускники, правильно? — Она расстёгивает молнию на сумке, и Бен издалека видит, как дрожат её руки. Поправив рукава на блузке кремового цвета, Рей достаёт ноутбук и несколько папок. — Я думала, мы начнём год с чего-нибудь пикантного.

_"Пикантнее не придумаешь_ ", — мысленно фыркнув, думает Бен. 

— Надеюсь, мы все достаточно взрослые для ознакомления с этой темой, но я подумала, что мы поработаем над Антигоной. Я раздам учебную программу...

Урок пролетает незаметно. На протяжении всего времени у Бена в башке бардак; не в силах расслабиться, он сосредотачивается на участках её мягкой (он наверняка знает, насколько мягкой), открытой для его взгляда кожи и звуке её мягкого голоса. И он никак не может въехать в тему урока, не теперь, когда преподаёт Рей, а член отказывается слушаться. Едва раздается звонок, Бен принимается собирать вещи медленно, до тех пор пока не остаётся последним учеником в классе.

— Так... — начинает он, шагая к её столу. Рей поднимает очки на лоб, обрамлённый каштановыми волосами, и сжимает пальцами переносицу. Его мама делает так, когда у неё болит голова. — Я, э-э-э. Не знал, что ты учительница. 

— А я понятия не имела, что ты ученик! — срывается Рей. Карие глаза вспыхивают, щёки краснеют. Бен думает, что сейчас она красивее некуда. С другой стороны, он видел её лишь дважды. — Сколько тебе лет, Бен?

— В ноябре восемнадцать будет, — он косится на свои руки, опирающиеся о её стол. Между ним и ней потрескивает электричество. Бен задаётся вопросом, чувствует ли она это.

— Никто не должен узнать об этом, — Рей крепко сжимает его руку. Её ладошка на его предплечье такая маленькая. — Я имею в виду, ни одна живая душа.

— Да, знаю, — отвечает Бен. Он не может выкинуть разочарование из голоса.

— Я могу потерять работу. Или чего похуже — могут быть юридические последствия, Бен. Я могу попасть в тюрьму, — Рей бледнеет, когда над ними нависает понимание. Из коридора доносится шум. Она бросает взгляд на часы. — Мне очень жаль, Бен. Мне очень понравилось всё, что между нами случилось. Но теперь я — твой учитель.

— Ага, понимаю. Мне тоже понравилось, — робко добавляет он. Уши, скрытые под густыми волосами, пылают. — У меня следующим химия, так что лучше я пойду. — Ноги двигаются прежде, чем разум замечает это. Бен уже почти у двери, когда слышит её голос.

— Я была твоей первой? — спрашивает Рей.

— Да, — коротко кивнув, отвечает Бен. 

Её кривая усмешка похожа на ту, которую она дарила ему прежде.

— Никогда бы не подумала.

Это немножко смягчает разочарование, но больше ради её блага, чем ради своего собственного, Бен улыбается и выходит за двери.


	3. III

До чего же она тупая! 

И о чём она только думала? Перепихнулась с тем, кого даже не знала! Соблазнила залётного садовника! У Рей голова раскалывается; в висках до конца дня пульсирует тупая, ноющая боль.

Сейчас-то всё кажется таким очевидным.

Она забила на его неловкость, списав ту на захлёстывающее их обоих желание. Благоговение в его голосе польстило ей, посильнее толкнув в круговорот головокружительного возбуждения. Давненько у неё не было секса, а уж такого и подавно! И теперь она изводится изнуряющим чувством вины и отвращением к себе.

Если следовать букве закона, она же практически насильница!

Собрав сумку в конце дня, она покидает школу как можно скорее. Сознание не желает успокаиваться. Увидев его в своём классе, она долго переваривала мысль, что он — ученик, что он _ребёнок_ , и что она сделала нечто поистине ужасное. Трудно сопоставить образ здоровенного мужика из душа, большущими руками удерживающего Рей за бёдра и въёбывающего её в стену, с этим юнцом в футболке Guns N’ Roses, у которого бегает взгляд.

Лишь дома, наедине с бутылкой Шардоне, Рей позволяет себе чуточку успокоиться.

Во-первых, она понятия не имела, что он несовершеннолетний. Она что, должна проверять свидетельство о рождении у каждого партнёра? Рей помнит, как увидела его мускулистое тело в рассеянном дневном свете. Тогда он абсолютно точно не выглядел несовершеннолетним.

Поймав себя на мысли, что пускает слюни на воспоминания о его плечах и руках, Рей делает очередной глоток изысканного сладкого вина.

— Он твой ученик, — шепчет она в пустоту. Она смешна.

Ей просто нужно убедиться, что он не проболтается. Если им удастся сохранить в тайне их маленькое свидание, если никто об этом не узнает, всё будет отлично. Так ведь? Но нельзя обсуждать это в школе. Это послужит поводом обвинить её в запугивании, учитывая, что она старше и является преподавателем. Слишком много всего может пойти не так. Она отпивает ещё немного вина.

Может, у него есть социальные сети? Она не станет обсуждать детали — скриншоты переписки могут использовать против неё. Но, возможно, ей удастся найти способ позвонить ему...

Рей нуждается в ванне. В горячей ванне, оставшемся вине и кое-каких исследованиях. Пожевав губу, она раздевается и ждёт, пока вода наполнит ванну. Добавив немного успокаивающего лавандового масла, она скользит в воду. У неё есть полбутылки вина и целеустремленная решимость найти Бена Соло в интернете. К её радости, это не занимает много времени.

Простейший поиск в Твиттере выдаёт его страничку, которая, к счастью, является публичной. Рей хмурится, обыскивая страницу и пытаясь уловить хотя бы намёк на произошедшее между ними. У него не слишком много публикаций; в основном обновления, связанные со спортом, но, насколько она может судить, на этом всё. Ни слова о потерянной девственности. Если на то пошло — никаких упоминаний о женщинах вовсе. Рей удивляется, чувствуя облегчение, — если бы он изменил с ней какой-то невинной девчонке, было бы намного хуже.

Размышляет, следует ли написать ему, и в конце концов она решается — под предлогом школьных отношений. Наполовину захмелевшая, Рей набирает сообщение, щурясь в экран.

_Мистер Соло, пожалуйста, позвоните мне. Обсудим тему, о которой мы говорили утром._

В конце она добавляет номер своего телефона. В их случае телефонные звонки лучше переписки. Никто не сможет доказать, о чём они говорили.

Дотянувшись ногой до вентиля, она добавляет горячей воды, и через мгновение телефон начинает резко и пронзительно звонить. Рей едва не роняет трубку в воду. Номер неизвестен. Прочистив горло, она отвечает.

— Алло?

— Здрасьте, мисс Ниима, это Бен, — он нервничает; его голос выше обычного, из-за чего она не может сдержать мягкой улыбки. — Я получил сообщение, э-э...

— Точно. Извини, уверена, ты занят. Я просто хотела ещё раз подчеркнуть, как важно, чтобы всё произошедшее осталось между нами, — она кажется такой взрослой, правда? Властной и независимой. Рей ухмыляется.

— Конечно. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя возникли неприятности, — она улавливает нотки разочарования в его тоне.

— Да, — ей почти его жаль. Он кажется таким милым, и секс с ним действительно был лучшим в её жизни. Жаль, что им придётся остановиться. Но риск, безусловно, перевешивает все преимущества. — Уверена, что тебе хотелось бы похвастаться друзьям, знаю, как мальчики...

— Нет, я бы никогда! Я не такой.

 _Ну-ну, уверена, что ты очень эмоционально зрелый семнадцатилетний мальчик. Потому что такие существуют, ага._ Подавив фырканье, Рей снова крутит вентиль.

— Ты... в ванной? — Бен, должно быть, слышит шум воды.

— Да, — отвечает Рей. — День выдался напряжённым. Я выпила бутылку вина, а теперь принимаю ванну. — Она слышит, как он медленно выдыхает и бранится себе под нос. Между бёдер разливается удовольствие, совершенно не связанное с горячей водой.

— Хотелось бы мне быть там, — шёпотом признаётся Бен.

По какой-то причине, по какой-то _глупой_ причине, о которой она даже не подозревает, Рей мурлычет: 

— И мне бы этого хотелось, Бен. 

Это... Должно быть, это из-за вина, и того факта, что прежде он оттрахал её так славно. Не следовало ей этого говорить, но это... правда. Рей представляет его большое тело под собой, представляет, как могла бы оседлать его, и как вода переливалась бы через края ванны. Она представляет горячие, восхитительные звуки, которые срывались бы с его губ.

— Ебать, Рей. Не говори такое, — задыхаясь, просит Бен. Она задаётся вопросом, думает ли он о ней; о том, что хочет с ней сделать. Трогает ли свой большой, красивый член.

— Тебе нельзя звать меня по имени в школе, — напоминает Рей. Кажется, будто мозг и рот не связаны между собой.

— Знаю, — отвечает он. — Т... ты трогаешь себя? — На заднем плане появляется шум, словно кожа касается кожи. Её омывает волна возбуждения. Скользнув рукой вверх, Рей сжимает в ладони маленькую грудь, перекатывая сосок между пальцами. 

— Прикасаюсь к груди, — отвечает она, а ей действительно не стоит. Ведь это полная противоположность тому, что ей следует делать.

— _Ебать_ , — шум увеличивается в темпе и громкости. Он тяжело дышит в трубку. — Блядь, огонь. У тебя классные сиськи.

— Спасибо. — сделав последний глоток вина, она небрежно ставит бутылку на пол. — Собираюсь потрогать свою киску. Что думаешь, Бен?

— Думаю, тебе следует позволить мне, — задыхаясь, отвечает он. — Думаю, ты должна позволить мне тебе отлизать. Я никогда этого не делал. Но не могу перестать об этом думать.

Тихо всхлипнув, Рей скользит рукой по животу прямо к киске. Кожа такая тёплая, а клитор твёрд. С придыханием она прикасается к нему.

— Держу пари, на вкус ты чудесна, Рей. Ты должна просто позволить мне... ты можешь сесть мне на лицо, — он тихо стонет. — Я просто хочу — _ебать_ — зарыться лицом в твою киску. Пожалуйста, Рей.

Это так непристойно и восхитительно; она принимается отчаянно растирать себя прежде, чем мозг догоняет. Бен так молод и нетерпелив. Это не должно заводить её так сильно, и, тем не менее, заводит. Рей представляет, как большие руки сжимают и разминают её задницу, пока она, оседлав его лицо, задыхается и вскрикивает. Этого хватает с головой; между бёдер разливается обжигающее желание. Она тихо стонет.

— Ты что... _Ебать_ , — шипит Бен. — Ты что, трогаешь свою киску? Блять.

— Что ещё, Бен? Что ещё ты хочешь сделать?

— Всё. Что угодно, — задыхается он. — Сначала ты, блять, кончишь у меня на лице, а потом я выебу тебя так, что ходить разучишься! — рваное дыхание прерывается. 

Рей чувствует, что приближается к освобождению так же быстро, как и он сам. Она почти на грани, когда он рычит, ругаясь себе под нос. Рей слушает, как он задыхается, и ее омывает собственная кульминация. Ноги дрожат, а зрение пропадает на несколько блаженных мгновений.

Придя в себя, Рей прочищает горло. Голова гудит от алкоголя и удовольствия, но ей удаётся выдать свой самый авторитетный тон:

— Не забывайте. Ни слова, мистер Соло.

— Обещаю, — с энтузиазмом отвечает он.

— Спокойной ночи. — отключившись, Рей старательно игнорирует грызущую мысль, что прямо сейчас она сделала ситуацию намного хуже.

Телефон пищит, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Открыв его, Рей видит изображение, а на нём — удивительно подтянутый живот Бена, покрытый спермой. Изображение сопровождает подмигивающий смайлик и сообщение: « _Посмотри, какой из-за тебя беспорядок_ ». Всё это не должно быть настолько сексуальным, но так и есть.

Нахально ухмыляясь, Рей делает селфи. Она разрумянилась, а ореховые глаза блестят. Снизу фотографии виднеется кончик розового соска. Прежде чем принять решение, она нажимает кнопку «Отправить». Затем сразу же добавляет: « _Удали!_ »

Вытащив пробку из ванны, она вылезает, вытирается и отправляется в постель. 

Сожаление наступает лишь утром.


	4. IV

Он взгляда не может оторвать от этого снимка. 

От присланного ею снимка.

Снимка, сделанного после того, как она довела себя до оргазма, разговаривая с ним по телефону, пока он делал то же самое.

Бен пялится на фотку до тех пор, пока веки не наливаются тяжестью и он не засыпает. Её фотография — первое, что он видит, проверяя мобильник на следующее утро.

Рей. Мисс Ниима. С румянцем и улыбкой на лице. Эту фотку она сделала специально для него.

Ему удаётся принять душ и одеться, но образ Рей выжигается в его разуме подобно клейму. Увеличив снимок, он разглядывает веснушки у неё на носу. Пялится на мягкий сосок. Бен размышляет о том, чтобы втянуть его в рот, прихватить зубами. Пососать. Будет ли она стонать? Задохнётся ли теми слабыми звуками, которые прежде срывались с её губ? Затвердев наполовину, он на автомате уплетает завтрак. Бен едет в школу, паркуется и лишь тогда понимает, что едва ли помнит, как сделал это.

Он вместе с друзьями толпится у класса по английскому в ожидании звонка, когда появляется Рей. На доли секунды их взгляды встречаются; на ней снова очки. Бен думает, что хотел бы выебать её в них... но он не привередлив. Он просто хочет трахнуть её снова.

Урок проходит без лишней шумихи. Рей сидит за столом, держа в руках старую книжку в мягкой обложке. Бен слушает, как она читает; слова сливаются воедино, и вскоре ему не удаётся разобрать отдельные звуки. Он подпирает голову рукой, изо всех сил стараясь не сжать член сквозь джинсы. Она могла бы зачитывать какой-нибудь инструктаж, и это всё равно возбудило бы его.

Бен задаётся вопросом, думает ли она о нём так же, как он о ней. Он так нервничал, получив от неё сообщение, ладони потели, пока набирал номер её телефона. Дрожа, он поднёс трубку к уху. Всё, что касалось Рей, являлось для него сюрпризом. Каждое взаимодействие было подобно разворачиванию подарка: никогда не знаешь, что тебя ждёт.

Звонок на перемену вырывает его из блуждающих мыслей, и он снова медленно собирает рюкзак. Когда остальные ученики расходятся, Рей пересекает кафельный пол и прислоняется к парте, которая стоит напротив беновой. От неё хорошо пахнет — приятно и сладко. Бен пытается сделать глубокий, незаметный вдох, желая задержать её запах в своих лёгких подольше.

— Ты... удалил? — осторожно спрашивает она, едва ли находя в себе силы посмотреть ему в глаза. Она всегда будет так нервничать, находясь рядом с ним в школе? Рей — словно два разных человека. Дома она тёплая, мягкая и игривая. В школе — пугливая, параноидальная. Бен хотел бы коснуться её лица, хотел бы успокоить её.

— Ага, — врать ему ненавистно, но Бен знает, что из-за правды она взбесится. Не мог же он избавиться от наилучшего материала для дрочки, который у него появился. Да хрена с два.

Рей вздыхает с облегчением.

— Спасибо... Знаю, вчера всё вышло из-под контроля... Меня немножко з-занесло... — Её лицо становится пунцовым, и она опускает взгляд на их обувь. На ней красные туфли, а на нём чёрно-белые конверсы.

— О, — Бен старается не показывать недовольства. Он выпрямляется, используя лишние дюймы, которые скрала сутулость. Он настолько больше её, что Рей приходится вытянуть шею, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Она такая маленькая и хрупкая по сравнению с ним. Он мог бы... мог бы заставить её, если бы захотел.

Ему не хочется. Но если бы захотел, то смог бы сделать это без проблем. 

Бен предпочитает её образы, оставшиеся у него с их первого и единственного раза. Как её лицо исказилось от доставляемого им удовольствия. Как она выгнула попку, маня его. Как предложила ему себя, будто подарок. Лучший подарок на свете.

— Можно я позвоню тебе сегодня вечером? — спрашивает он ровным тоном, стараясь не показать Рей, как сильно он надеется. Как его может раздавить её отказ.

— О, Бен, не знаю... — кусая губы, она нервно переводит взгляд с него на пол и обратно.

— Я могу приехать, — говорит он тише. — Я могу приехать и сделать то, о чём мы говорили. — Пальцы сжимают лямку рюкзака. Рей вздрагивает, закрыв глаза. _Сработало_. — Я просто хочу попробовать вас, мисс Ниима. Пожалуйста. Просто...

— Не. Здесь, — яростно покачав головой, она отворачивается и шагает обратно к своему столу. По-видимому, это конец разговора, и Бен отправляется на следующий урок. На лице его торжествующая улыбка из-за возникшей в голове мысли. 

В конце концов, она не сказала _нет_.

***

Он паркуется за несколько кварталов от дома дяди Люка и идёт прямиком к задней двери. Ему не хочется, чтобы соседи решили: у молодой, одинокой учительницы есть парень. И тем более не хочется, чтобы эти новости дошли до Люка, узнай кто-нибудь его, Бена. Ему не хочется, чтобы всё развалилось до того, как смогло бы по-настоящему начаться.

Обойдя дом сзади, Бен заглядывает в раздвижную стеклянную дверь. Рей сидит за кухонным столом; на столешнице перед ней тетрадки и компьютер. На ней домашняя одежда — большая ночная рубашка натянута на колени, каштановые волосы рассыпаны по плечам. Она выглядит младше, чем в школе. Не может она быть намного старше его.

Застыв на месте, Бен наблюдает за ней дольше, чем намеревался изначально. Ему нравится любоваться ею, и это странно, что она даже не подозревает о его присутствии. Он в какой-то дюжине шагов от неё. Есть в этом какая-то власть, в возможности застать её врасплох. Понимание этого заставляет член в штанах дёрнуться. Наконец, спустя несколько долгих минут, он стучит. Она вздрагивает.

Затем подрывается к двери.

— Бен! Что ты делаешь?! — шипит она, схватив его за запястье и затащив внутрь. Он улыбается ей. Какое же она сокровище. 

— Думал, ты хотела, чтобы я пришёл и сделал то... ну, знаешь, — говорит он, ухмыляясь шире румянцу на её щеках. — Ты не сказала нет.

— Мне нужно распланировать занятия, — она указывает на незаконченную работу на столе.

— Сделай перерыв. Коротенький перерыв. Тебе будет так хорошо, Рей, — Бену нравится, что дома он может звать её по имени. — Я не могу перестать об этом думать.

— Бен, — вздыхает она, потирая виски. — Я не знаю, ты... мой ученик.

— И что? Никто же не узнает, — он нервно заправляет прядь её волос за маленькое ушко. Даже не осознавая, она льнет к нему. Бен понимает, что ей это нужно. Он нужен ей, как бы рьяно она не показывала, будто это не так.

— Сядь, — говорит он. Рей качает головой, и Бен обхватывает её талию сильными руками, шагнув вместе с ней к креслу. Она его не останавливает. Он мягко толкает её вниз.

— Бен.

— Всего лишь крошечный поцелуй, Рей. Пожалуйста, — он опускается на колени, которые моментально начинают протестовать. Но взгляд её карих глаз пригвождает его к полу. Она кусает губы и всхлипывает, стоит ему развести её колени шире. На кресле есть подлокотники, и Бен закидывает на один из них мягкое бедро. Промежность трусиков — простой розовый хлопок, уже потемневший и пахнущий самым интимным — находится прямо перед его грёбаным лицом. Бен медленно выдыхает. Он не может отвести взгляд.

Их окружает тишина, нарушаемая лишь дыханием. Его — низким и ровным, её — быстрыми крошечными вздохами. Бен проводит пальцем по резинке у её ноги — близко, но не там, где ей нужно. Рей дрожит.

— Такая красивая, — шепчет Бен. Одним быстрым движением он хватает за краешек и тянет. Звук, с которым рвётся материал громче, чем он ожидал. Рей удивленно ахает, но он гладит её по шелковистой внутренней поверхности бедра и, тихо напевая, свободной рукой запихивает ткань в карман.

— Эти были не из дешёвых! — шипит Рей.

— Я их заменю, — он скажет всё, что ей нужно услышать, лишь бы не останавливаться. Ведь, наконец, он видит её центр, блестящий от возбуждения, розовый и набухший. Бен раздувается от гордости — он трахал эту красивую киску. Он заставил её намокнуть и трепетать вокруг себя. И он заставил её кончить. Он сделает это снова.

Когда ему кажется, что он насмотрелся, когда чувствует, что запомнил каждый розовый сантиметр, Бен наклоняется вперёд и, используя большой палец, раскрывает её полностью. Он больше не может ждать; двинувшись ещё ближе, он, наконец, пробует эту сладкую, идеальную киску.

Звук, который слетает с губ Рей, едва тёплый язык начинает скользить по ней, не элегантен, но из-за него Бену становится лишь жарче, он становится лишь твёрже. Он пересмотрел дохера порно и зачёл кучу интернет-форумов. Ещё с юного возраста он с ума сходил по мысли об оральном сексе. Но отлизывать Рей это просто... лучше, чем он смел мечтать.

Вкус резок, но Бену нравится. Он прикасается к клитору, вынуждая её дрожать, вынуждая стонать. Покусывая половые губы, он оглаживает языком маленькое отверстие влагалища, которое сжимается вокруг него, и Бен снова поражается, как ему удалось втиснуть свой большой член внутрь неё. Заменив язык пальцами, он снова начинает атаковать клитор, мягко посасывая его, кружа по нему кончиком языка, охватывая губами и с усилием втягивая в рот. Всё, что он вытворяет, кажется тайным открытием и сопровождается ободряющими звуками от Рей. Зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, она стонет громко и нетерпеливо. Иногда она дёргает пряди слишком сильно, но у Бена на носу, губах, щеках и подбородке следы её наслаждения, и ничто в мире не сможет с этим сравниться. Ничто не сможет заставить его хотеть её сильнее.

Потянувшись рукой к члену, который грозится порвать штаны, Бен сжимает его ладонью. Это слегка снимает давление, но ненадолго. Он удваивает усилия, и через несколько мгновений бёдра Рей стискивают его уши, и она, охрипшая от стонов, кричит. Влага течет по пальцу, и Бен стонет от нужды.

— Ебать, — выдыхает он, подняв взгляд на её раскрасневшееся, вспотевшее лицо. Грудь Рей вздымается, пока она пытается отдышаться. Какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга, но вот Рей отталкивает Бена своей маленькой ножкой и встаёт.

Секундный всплеск страха заставляет сердце забиться чаще, пока она не дёргает его за футболку. Колени визжат от боли, но он встаёт и позволяет ей толкнуть себя в кресло. Наклонившись вперёд, она расстёгивает ширинку и уверенно вытаскивает член. Теперь очередь Бена задыхаться.

Она удивляет его — Бен думал, что, возможно, она отсосёт ему, возвращая должок — но вместо этого она забирается на него сверху, направляя в себя его длину. Из-за жара, влажности и тесноты он на пару мгновений закрывает глаза. Стиснув её бёдра, следом Бен судорожно стягивает с неё ночнушку. Небольшие сиськи подпрыгивают в такт с каждым толчком, румяные и такие восхитительные. Наклонившись, Бен втягивает в рот розовый сосок.

Двигаясь на нём, она делает это так медленно и нежно, что этого достаточно, чтобы он не кончил сиюминутно. Бен беспокоился об этом. Рей, в своей бесконечной мудрости, должно быть, чувствует, насколько он взвинчен.

— Тише, не торопись, — шепчет она, скользя по нему вверх-вниз. Блять, да она покруче рая будет. Бен стонет ей в грудь. Гладя его по голове, она мягко стискивает его волосы. — Всё хорошо, малыш. Нам некуда... — _да, вот так_ — некуда спешить.

Вонзаясь в неё, Бен крепко держит Рей за бёдра, и она откидывает голову назад. Ей это нравится. Он ей нравится. Ей понравилось, как он сначала отлизал ей, а потом выебал. Бен раздувается от гордости.

— Такая крошечная, — задыхается он; кресло под ними скрипит от их совместных движений. Он так близко, удовольствие покалывает, собираясь у основания позвоночника. Бёдра горят от усердия, с которым он втрахивает её в себя. Она принимает его так славно, принимает его целиком, и вскоре ему кажется, что он достигает конца её киски, и из-за этого его глаза закатываются. 

— Бен, — распутно стонет она, голос густой, подобно сиропу. — Мне так хорошо.

— Блять, да, — соглашается Бен. — Возьми, Рей, забирай всё. 

Его толчки грубые и неровные, но она дрожит над ним, скандируя его имя, как ёбаная черлидерша. Слишком рано, но недостаточно быстро, он вскрикивает, ступая за край, на котором балансировал. Бен дёргается под ней, пока Рей продолжает двигать бёдрами. Сиськи покачиваются у него перед лицом. Задница под его большими руками не останавливается. Он чувствует, как она сжимается и трепещет вокруг него, а стоны её становятся всё более неистовыми и прерывистыми. Каждый раз, когда она кончает на нём, _благодаря ему_ , это удивительно. Он дрожит.

Расслабившись, Рей утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Она совершенно голая, а он до сих пор почти полностью одет. Они дышат вместе; в комнате воцаряется прежняя тишина, в которой он её нашёл. 

Бен знает, что ему никогда не будет достаточно Рей.


	5. V

С начала занятий прошла всего неделя, но Рей уже чувствует себя измотанной. Старшеклассники — полный отстой; половина из них напрочь игнорирует её во время уроков, остальные же слишком нетерпеливы, требовательны. Они шлют ей электронные письма с вопросами о своих оценках и с просьбами дать возможность заработать дополнительные баллы. Прошла всего неделя! В пятницу вечером Рей с облегчением возвращается в свой тихий дом, переодевается в безразмерную фланель и выпивает вина.

К тому же, история с Беном начинает выходить из-под контроля. Рей ненавистен тот факт, что она течёт от одного лишь взгляда на него. Даже когда он сидит за задней партой. В школе он выглядит ужасно юным. У неё же дома намного легче притвориться, что он её ровесник. Что она им не пользуется.

Но так и есть. И тёмный голосок в глубине подсознания напоминает, что ей это нравится. Нравится его стремление угодить ей. Вспоминая, как он рухнул на колени между её бёдер, она слабеет, желая большего. От неаккуратности, с которой он отлизывал ей, пробуя всевозможные виды движений, она извивалась и дрожала. Из-за того, что его невинность её возбуждает, Рей сама себе отвратительна.

Предпочитая игнорировать мысли о школе и Бене, она допивает Шардоне, и, смотря «Офис», отключается на диване.

Её будит шум во тьме. 

Задержав дыхание, Рей замирает. Несмотря на своё сонное состояние и лёгкое опьянение, она уверена, что слышала какой-то звук. Однако, когда за этим ничего не следует, она вздыхает и тащится в спальню. Распущенные тёмные волосы падают на лицо; от ночного холода по длинным ногам бегут мурашки. Откинув одеяло, она забирается в постель и снова закрывает глаза.

Когда она слышит шум во второй раз, Рей знает: что-то определённо не в порядке. Замерев, она не осмеливается вздохнуть, едва улавливает звук шагов — тяжёлых и целенаправленных — которые раздаются всё ближе и ближе. Широко распахнув от страха глаза, она чувствует, как сердце колотится в самом горле.

Она одинокая женщина, которой нечем себя защитить. Даже телефона под рукой нет. Она не может пошевелиться, дышать не может. Дверь со скрипом распахивается. Кто бы там ни был... теперь он в её комнате.

Шаги приближаются, но она, тихонько дыша, отказывается смотреть. Чего он хочет?

Почувствовав, как взломщик стягивает с неё одеяло, Рей слышит, как он втягивает воздух. Зажмурившись, она дрожит; живот сводит от страха.

— Красавица такая, — из-за чужого веса прогибается матрас, затем она чувствует его на себе. Моргнув, Рей пищит, стоит ему вжать её в кровать. Уходит некоторое время на распознавание лохматых чёрных волос и вытянутого бледного лица, но едва мозгу, наконец, удаётся это сделать, ей хочется заорать.

— Какого хера, Бен! — Она лупит его по груди до тех пор, пока он не заводит руки ей за голову. Она чувствует, как он втискивает свои бёдра в её. От него пахнет каким-то пряным дезодорантом и травкой.

— Ты не отвечала на мои сообщения. Я беспокоился, — вжавшись лицом в её шею, Бен шумно вдыхает. Рей до сих пор подташнивает. Организм переполнен адреналином. Она борется с его хваткой на запястьях.

— Так ты решил ко мне домой вломиться? — в неверии шипит она. 

— Было не заперто. — Пухлые губы оставляют обжигающие, пламенные следы вниз по шее, до самой ключицы. По хрупкой кости он проводит языком, из-за чего она дрожит. Ей не хочется, чтобы тело так реагировало. Стиснув зубы, Рей пытается избежать прикосновений его рта; она пытается вырваться. — Я всё думал: что, если ты в душе поскользнулась? И просто лежишь там без сознания?

Как в ёбаной рекламе тревожной кнопки для стариков? Как будто она бабка престарелая! Задыхаясь, Рей пытается выгнуться, пытается оттолкнуть его. Но он слишком тяжёл, а ёрзанье лишь больше его заводит. Застонав, Бен трётся о неё бёдрами — Рей чувствует твёрдую эрекцию, вжимающуюся в её бедро. Ей хочется заткнуть себе рот от мгновенной реакции тела. Между ног разливается тепло. 

— Я просто забочусь о тебе, Рей. Хотел убедиться, что ты в безопасности, — стиснув оба запястья одной рукой, Бен нащупывает пуговицы на её рубашке. Задохнувшись, Рей чувствует, как он сдается и, дёргает ткань со всей силы. Пуговицы рассыпаются по комнате. Затем его губы оказываются на соске; Бен целует и посасывает его до тех пор, пока сосок не твердеет. Рей борется со стоном. 

— Такая сексуальная, Рей, — прикусив сосок, Бен слегка тянет плоть, из-за чего между ног у неё нарастает покалывание и жар. — Не опускай руки. 

Потемневший взгляд Бена многозначителен; он отстраняется, разжав крепкую хватку на запястьях. Рей почему-то кивает. Она с ним заодно — словно тело и мозг между собой не связаны. Просто он доставляет ей столько удовольствия. Несмотря на то, что ей известно, насколько это неправильно. Это незаконно. Она может потерять всё.

Длинные пальцы Бена касаются её между бёдер, а на ней трусиков нет. Он стонет. 

— Всё для меня, Рей. Разве это не правильно?

Наблюдая за ним, она медленно кивает. Он склоняется к её груди, коснувшись загорелой кожи тёмными волосами. Пальцы Бена быстро доводят её до пика, растирая клитор мягкими кругами. Давления слишком много, но Рей поддаётся, тем самым подстрекая его. Ей так хорошо, и если она закроет глаза...

— Давай попробуем по-собачьи, — бормочет Бен, и прежде чем она успеет моргнуть, он переворачивает её, словно мешок с мукой. — Всегда хотел попробовать.

Её поражает степень его невинности, несмотря на то, что посреди ночи он вломился к ней домой. Что-то тут не так, но всё как будто в тумане. Она слышит, как он расстёгивает пояс и молнию, а затем чувствует давление — он такой большой, растягивает и наполняет её так, что она начинает хныкать. Вгрызаясь в подушку, Рей чувствует, как грубо он толкается внутрь неё.

— Ты просто... охуительно хороша, — задыхается и стонет Бен, толкаясь неглубоко; он каждый раз достаёт до точки G, и стоны, которые зарождаются в её горле, настолько интенсивны, что почти болезненны. Такое чувство, что его член был создан специально для её киски. С каждым неэлегантным толчком он толкает Рей ближе и ближе к оргазму. Это ужасно неправильно; он её ученик, он несовершеннолетний, а она просто отвратительна. 

— Моя киска, — рычит Бен. Сжав в ладони задницу, он с усилием ударяет бёдрами о её. — Моя. Верно, Рей?

Она молчит, задыхаясь и сжимаясь на нём.

— Отвечай, Рей. — наклонившись к ней, шипит Бен. Массивная рука хватает её за волосы и сильно тянет. — Отвечай, блять.

— _Твоя_ , — её голос хриплый, в горле сухо. Она ступает за край, трепеща, пока он рычит ей на ухо.

— Точняк. Моя маленькая киска. Ёбаное совершенство, Рей. Обожаю просто, до смерти люблю чувствовать, как ты кончаешь на моём большом, толстом члене. Знаю, что ты тоже это любишь! — он небрежно целует её в щеку, и она ощущает, как его бёдра сбиваются с ритма. Затем он толкается в неё в последний раз, и влажное тепло оргазма заполняет её, из-за чего она дрожит. Оставаясь в ней, он склоняется и задыхается ей в щёку. Почувствовав внезапный прилив слёз, она прячет лицо.

С начала учебного года прошла всего неделя, а Рей уже чувствует, как жизнь трещит по швам.


	6. VI

Теперь Бен постоянно за ней наблюдает. 

Он не может сосредоточиться на уроках. Успеваемость по английскому скатывается, но ему до пизды. Он не сводит с Рей взгляда, она же демонстративно игнорирует его в ответ. Стоит ей начать читать вслух или развязать дискуссию, член в его джинсах каменеет.

Она не спрашивает его во время уроков. Бен не возражает.

Пацаны из класса поголовно на неё запали. По твердит о том, что нужно выебать её как следует; мол, выглядит она такой напряжённой и суровой — только славной, крепкой ебле под силу это исправить. Бена переполняет гордость, ведь лишь ему одному известно, насколько жёсткую еблю Рей предпочитает. Он нужен ей очень сильно, пусть даже она и притворяется, будто это не так. 

Ломиться к ней домой было рискованно, но Бен рад, что пошёл на это. Держа в руках жаркую маленькую попку, он чувствовал насквозь промокшую киску, пока Рей скакала на его члене. Она позволила ему собой командовать. Перечитав уйму всего в интернете и пересмотрев кучу видео, Бен хотел быть охуенным настолько, чтобы она не смогла ему отказать. Ему хотелось дать ей всё, в чём бы она ни нуждалась, чего бы ни пожелала.

Как-то раз после уроков, спустя несколько дней после того, как он вломился к ней, Бен не спешит домой. Коридоры пустеют. Спортсмены расходятся — кто в раздевалку, кто в тренажёрку; задроты собираются в библиотеке или столовке, сообща ботаня в своих кружках. Бен дожидается, пока все классы, за исключением кабинета Рей, опустеют. У неё горит свет, и Бен делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем войти.

— Чем могу...? — вздрогнув, она глядит на него поверх очков. На ней узкая юбка-карандаш и жёлтый топ с оборками, от которого золотистая кожа сияет. Член Бена пульсирует, а сердце начинает биться чаще. Повернув замок на ручке двери, он проходится по ряду выключателей, пока свет в классе не гаснет полностью. 

Купаясь в сиянии, льющемся с экрана компьютера, Рей тяжело сглатывает.

— Мисс Ниима, — начинает Бен, медленно проходя между рядами парт. — Кажется, у меня проблемы с домашкой. 

Он смотрел парочку порно-роликов, которые начинались примерно также. Грудастая училка и ученик помладше — такое огнище! После просмотра ему приходилось дрочить по несколько раз, чтобы удовлетворить желание. Само собой, с Рей ничто не сравнится. Кончая, он всегда думает о ней, вспоминает, каково это — заполнять её киску своей спермой.

— Бен, — шипит она. Мышцы челюсти напрягаются, стоит ей стиснуть зубы. — Не думаю, что тебе следует здесь находиться.

— Почему нет? — спрашивает он, бросив рюкзак на пол и приблизившись к краю её стола.

— Тебе известно почему, — она облизывает губы, нервная и взволнованная. Бену виден румянец, ползущий по её шее. Бросив взгляд на дверь, она снова смотрит на него. — Тебе известно, почему мы не можем заниматься этим здесь.

— Мы можем делать всё, что захотим, — отвечает Бен. Опустившись на корточки, он кладет свои большие руки на её милые коленки, которые прижаты друг к другу. — Я могу сделать всё, что захочешь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл! — срывается Рей. Она пытается скинуть с себя его руки, но Бен перехватывает её запястья прежде, чем у неё получается это сделать. — Пожалуйста, Бен.

— Не могу не думать о тебе, "мисс Ниима", — свободной рукой он скользит ей под юбку, касаясь кружева трусиков. Между ног у неё жарко и мокро. Медленно выдохнув, он чувствует облегчение вперемешку с возбуждением. Она хочет его так же сильно, как и он её. Бен счастью своему поверить не может. — Весь день о тебе думаю. Хочу попробовать твою сладкую киску. Нагнуть тебя над этим столом.

— Бен, — произносит Рей. В голосе её предупреждение мешается с мольбой.

Он прикасается к киске костяшками пальцев. 

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы всем было известно, что я с тобой делаю, мисс Ниима. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы они видели, какое удовольствие я тебе доставляю. 

Прижав большой палец к клитору, он ощущает её пульс. Дёрнув, Бен растягивает ткань трусиков и касается рукой между бёдер. Качая головой, она что-то шепчет, стоит ему ввести в неё палец.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы нам не нужно было прятаться, — говорит Бен, двигая пальцем и удерживая оба её запястья свободной рукой.

— Пожалуйста, Бен, — задыхается Рей. Она выглядит нервной, рассеянной. Лучший способ привлечь её внимание — это его рот, думает Бен.

— Расстегни блузку, — приказывает он, и она бросает на него взгляд сквозь очки в черепаховой оправе. Он освобождает её запястья, и дрожащими руками она выполняет приказ. — Покажи сиськи, детка, дай посмотреть.

Она подчиняется. Идеальные маленькие сиськи приподняты лифчиком; розовые соски торчком стоят и требуют внимания. Продолжая трахать её пальцем, он склоняет голову и втягивает сосок в рот.

Реагируя, киска сжимается; по пальцу течёт больше смазки, и Бен стонет. 

— Ебать, какая ты жаркая, — рычит он, потянув зубами сосок, свободной рукой разминая второй. Вдохи Рей жёсткие, грубые и неровные.

— Я сейчас кончу, — шепчет она.

— Давай же! — наблюдая, как её лицо искажается, Бен чувствует собственную твёрдость, которая граниту подобна и грозит порвать ширинку джинсов. Бесконтрольно дрожа, она кончает на его пальце. Бен даёт ей шанс прийти в себя. — Встань.

Её ноги дрожат, но Рей подчиняется. Бен занимает её место, расстёгивает молнию и освобождает напряжённый член:   
— Поди сюда и пососи. 

Рухнув на колени, Рей жадно тянется к нему, накрывает головку губами. Бен шипит от жаркого, влажного удовольствия. Она неаккуратна, и это охуеть как горячо. Принимая его глубже, она неразборчиво мычит и давится каждый раз, стоит члену нетерпеливо толкнуться в горло. Она обращает на него взгляд, и Бен не может сдержаться, всё это чересчур: из-за взгляда карих глаз и жара её рта его яйца втягиваются. Он не предупреждает, прежде чем изливается ей в горло; его согревает мысль о том, что часть его ещё какое-то время будет находиться в ней. Задыхаясь, она отстраняется; глядя на него, вытирает рукой рот. Её губы припухли.

— Мы должны остановиться, — выдаёт Рей. Она смотрит в пол, пока Бен заправляет член обратно в джинсы.

— Нет, — отвечает он, качая головой.

— Я могу работу потерять. Вообще всё, над чем работала, — настаивает Рей. В её глазах блестят непролитые слёзы — и Бену пиздец. По коже у него бегут мурашки. — Я могу потерять свою жизнь, Бен. Мы должны положить этому конец.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит он, коснувшись её щеки. Она качает головой, но он обрывает её на полуслове. — Ничто не разлучит нас, мисс Ниима. Клянусь.

Она слабо шмыгает носом и ещё какое-то время глядит на него, прежде чем подняться. Стащив с себя растянутые трусики, она разглаживает подол юбки. Рей выглядит красивейшим образом уничтоженной, думает Бен, когда она делает глубокий вдох.

— Мне очень жаль, Бен. Тебе нужно уйти. Мы закончили.

Подобно камню, сердце тонет. Не может всё так закончиться.


	7. VII

На следующий день Рей отправляется в школу пораньше. Перед выходом она, не торопясь, занимается внешностью: завивает волосы и наряжается в платье, которое подчёркивает узкую талию. Она измучена; тёмные круги под глазами едва удаётся замазать, а кофе не унимает ноющую усталость. Беспокоясь из-за своего помешанного, несовершеннолетнего парня, она полночи не спала. Он начинает её пугать.

Другая её часть — ненормальная сиротка, изголодавшаяся по вниманию, жаждущая любви — нашёптывает, что его одержимость — это любовь. Он любит её так сильно, что не может держаться от неё подальше. И домой он к ней вломился лишь потому, что она до безумия ему необходима. Никто никогда не нуждался в ней прежде, не так, как Бен. Это лестно, и ей противно, что она умудряется найти в этом удовольствие.

По привычке она проверяет стеллаж, где директор или администрация оставляют записки или почту, доставленную в школу. Моргнув, она борется с желанием завопить от вида розового конверта, поджидающего её. Находящаяся в учительской мисс Каната улыбается и кивает ей.

— У вас появился поклонник, мисс Ниима, — своим хриплым голосом замечает Маз. — Должно быть, он явился сюда раньше меня! 

Несмотря на преклонный возраст, она по-девчоночьи хихикает. Вероятно, она работает здесь дольше, чем на этом свете живёт Рей. Вздохнув с облегчением, Рей радуется, что Бен не сделал ничего глупее этого, и их не поймали. Подобрав письмо, она улыбается Маз, прежде чем направиться по чистым, пустым коридорам к своему классу.

Поставив сумку с ноутбуком на пол рядом со стулом, она присаживается. На лицевой стороне конверта красивым почерком выведено её имя, _Рей Ниима_. Каллиграфия смахивает на девчачье чистописание, но она не отрицает, что это прекрасно. Проведя пальцем по надписи, Рей кусает губу.

— О, Бен, — печально шепчет она.

Подцепив уголок, она открывает конверт и вынимает сложенное письмо. А ещё внутри — её фото, и Рей вздрагивает, когда понимает, что это обнажёнка, которую она ему посылала. Фотография на плотной бумаге, будто он распечатал её где-то в специально отведённом месте, а не с домашнего принтера.

Живот скручивает от страха. Блять. _Пиздец_.

Картинка испачкана — на её лице корка какого-то засохшего вещества. Рей с отвращением кривит губы, швыряя гадкий знак признательности на стол. Её тошнит. И о чём он только думает? Разве не понимает, насколько жутки подобные выходки?

_И тебе это нравится_ , шепчет её подсознание, которое она так старательно пытается игнорировать. _Нравится его тёмная, неправильная одержимость тобой_. И это правда — влага пропитывает шёлковые трусики, и она краснеет от стыда.

Развернув письмо, она видит лишь несколько аккуратно напечатанных слов, глядящих на неё с бумаги.

**Ты принадлежишь мне, Рей.**

Подписи нет, если не считать ДНК, засохшей на испачканной фотографии. Рей вздыхает.

Она должна что-нибудь сделать, пока ситуация не обострилась окончательно. Кусая губы, она глубоко задумывается, пока не приходит время собраться и подготовиться к занятиям. Трясущимися руками Рей запихивает фотографию и письмо в сумку.

Первыми появляются Финн и Роуз. Пока остальные ученики, не спеша, заполняют класс, эти двое садятся за первую парту и тихо болтают. Они — её лучшие ученики, в этом и любом другом классе. Рей одаривает их дрожащей улыбкой.

После того как звенит звонок на урок, Рей встаёт перед классом и задумчиво рассматривает своих учеников. Бен сидит сзади, подперев голову рукой, и смотрит на неё, словно влюблённый щенок. Их глаза встречаются; он улыбается ей. Она быстро отводит взгляд.

***

— Мистер Соло? — пытаясь унять оживших в животе бабочек, Рей подходит к стоящему у своего шкафчика юноше. Она на каблуках, но даже сейчас он нависает над ней, подобно горе в теле подростка. Услышав её голос, он чуть не роняет учебник и сумку, резко поворачивается к ней лицом. Рядом с ним, прислонившись плечом к шкафчикам, застыл По Дэмерон. Рей игнорирует взгляд, которым он рассматривает её ноги.

— М... мисс Ниима. Здрасьте. Что-то случилось? — с готовностью спрашивает он, слова спотыкаются друг о друга. Оказывая на него подобный эффект, она чувствует всплеск власти. Ей удаётся получить неуклюжего юношу вместо агрессивного преследователя. Она игриво улыбается ему. Бен краснеет; кончики больших ушей пылают, и он нервно сглатывает.

— Нам нужно обсудить вашу успеваемость по моему предмету, мистер Соло, — бросив взгляд на часы, она делает вид, будто сверяется со временем. — Почему бы вам не зайти ко мне после занятий? Поговорим об этом подробней. Не возражаете?

— А. Угу. То есть нет, — Бен отрывисто кивает, нащупывая молнию на сумке. — Я обязательно приду.

— Замечательно! — сжав его бицепс, она чувствует под чёрной толстовкой каменные мышцы. По ошарашен — это чересчур? Слишком дружелюбно, слишком кокетливо? 

— А вам, мистер Дэмерон, лучше быть осторожнее, или будете следующим, — она подмигивает; юнец краснеет.

Она замечает недовольный взгляд Бена, но игнорирует его. У неё есть план, как поставить юношу на место. Она не потерпит извращённых угроз. Она не собирается ждать и бояться, что он выдаст её тайну. До конца дня всё будто в тумане. Рей думает о том, что собирается сделать.

Это глупо? Определённо. Рискованно? Чёрт, само собой.

Но Бену пора уяснить степень её серьёзности. Насколько всё это может быть опасно. Не освежаясь, она ждёт, пока он не придёт к ней в класс. Сидя за столом, она делает вид, будто проверяет тетрадки, пока не появляется Бен. Он закрывает за собой дверь, запирает замок, и лишь тогда Рей не спеша поднимает глаза.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, мисс Ниима? — Он нервничает, совсем не так, как вчера. Проведя ладонью по тёмным растрёпанным волосам, он подходит к её столу. Рей встаёт.

— Я получила твой подарок, Бен, — игнорируя волнение, она старается не обращать внимания на вопящие инстинкты, старается не думать, что это плохая идея. Любой может войти к ним. По известно, что его друг здесь. Что, если он ждёт за дверью? Что, если другому ученику понадобится что-либо — или, ещё хуже, учителю?

— П... получила. Я... я не был уверен... Тебе понравилось?

Кивнув, Рей облизывает губы. 

— Очень. Это было... горячо.

— Ебать, — шепчет Бен. Подойдя ближе, она скользит ладонями по его груди, после чего обнимает за шею.

— Я насквозь промокла, — встав на цыпочки, она шепчет ему на ухо. Низко зарычав, он обхватывает её задницу и сквозь юбку сжимает. — Хочу, чтобы ты отлизал мне, Бен. Ты сделаешь это?

— Сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, — отвечает он. Тёмные глаза диковаты, беспомощно переполнены похотью. Забравшись на стол, Рей приподнимает ноги и раздвигает их. Бен тёплыми руками задирает юбку ей на талию, после чего опускается перед ней на колени. Она заранее сняла трусики, надеясь ускорить процесс. Коснувшись её пальцами, он глубоко вдыхает, не сводя с неё взгляда. Потрясённый. — У тебя красивейшая киска из всех, что я когда-либо видел.

От его уязвимого тона вниз по позвоночнику пробегает неожиданный трепет. Он смотрит на неё, и, не отводя взгляда, опускает лицо к влажным складочкам. Если кто-нибудь застукает их прямо сейчас... скорее всего, Рей больше никогда не будет работать в сфере образования. Языком прослеживая клитор, он медленно дразнит её, но Рей хочется большего. А ещё она должна напомнить ему, кто тут главный.

Сжав в кулаке тёмные волосы, она двигает бёдрами вперёд, вжимая его лицо в себя. Бен удивлённо рычит, но звук превращается в низкий стон, когда она начинает тереться о него. Высунув язык, он ласкает вход, носом вжимаясь на крохотный пучок нервов сверху. 

— Я устанавливаю правила, Бен, — вздрогнув, она сжимает зубы. Тон её низок и серьёзен, пока она трахает его язык. — Смотри на меня, Бенджамин. — Его глаза почти черны от желания. — Я здесь главная. Понятно? 

Желая доказать свою точку зрения, она скользит ногой по его плечу и вжимает каблук в спину, прижимая Бена ещё ближе к себе — теперь он почти что задыхается. И если ему это не нравится — что ж, очень жаль.

— Если кто кому и принадлежит, так это ты — мне. Я, блять, тебя девственности лишила, Бен. И лишь мне позволено устанавливать правила! — приближаясь к оргазму, тело пульсирует и покалывает, пока она трётся о его красивое юное лицо. Хорошо, что она так с ним поступила. Показала, кто главный. — Скажи, кто здесь командует.

Она отпускает его — Бен задыхается и почти до боли стискивает её бедра. 

— Вы, мисс Ниима, — выдыхает он, опустив руку к внушительной эрекции. Кивнув, Рей пяткой прижимает его обратно к себе. Задыхаясь, она трахает его лицо до тех пор, пока не кончает. Мягко постанывая, она сжимается на его толстом языке. Ей очень хорошо, тело сотрясается от удовольствия. Когда она приходит в себя, Бен по-прежнему стоит перед ней на коленях — в его взгляде нужда, а с губ едва ли не скулёж срывается. 

Прелестный. Щеночек.

— Что тебе нужно, Бен? — тихо спрашивает она.

— Кончить. Пожалуйста, — добавляет он.

Она указывает ему встать, затем оборачивается, собираясь склониться над столом. 

— Можешь выебать меня. Потом ты выйдешь из класса и будешь ждать, как хороший мальчик, пока мне снова не понадобится твой член. Понял?

Отчаянно кивая головой, он поднимается и расстёгивает ширинку. Наклонившись, она ёрзает, и он, не тратя времени даром, удерживает её на месте и толкается внутрь неё. Она мокрая и готовая, и растяжка идеальна. Рей закрывает рот, когда он принимается нетерпеливо вбиваться в неё. Бен почти на грани, его темп безумен. Он толкается грубо, поверхностно, едва вытаскивает, прежде чем войти ещё глубже. Спустя дюжину, две дюжины толчков он рычит и сжимает её задницу, изливаясь глубоко внутрь неё. Тёплые струи семени — это то, что снова толкает Рей за край. Новый оргазм поменьше и помягче, но так же хорош.

Тяжело дыша, Бен отстраняется и Рей остро чувствует потерю. Выпрямившись, она поворачивается к нему лицом, прикасается к щеке и улыбается. — Правила мои, Бен. Понял?

— Да, мисс Ниима. — Он вжимается носом в её ладонь и счастливо вздыхает. — Я согласен на всё.

Рей кивает. Если это всё, чего ему хочется, она не против. Возможно, когда он отучится, они начнут нечто повесомее. Но сейчас она с радостью отправляет его восвояси, напомнив о домашнем задании. Его семя высыхает на внутренней поверхности бёдер. Они что-нибудь придумают.


End file.
